Harry Potter and the Order of Flaming Idiots
by tazztazz
Summary: harry is abused and requests help from an unlikely person. It is only a T raring for now will change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**_disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters and I don't get any money from this story. _**

_**Harry and the Order of Flaming Idiots**_

_**Chapter 1 – letters to Enemies. **_

Harry sat in the room he was placed in by Vernon. He refused to call him 'uncle' because of what he had done to him. Harry was fed up with waiting for the Order to come he had been waiting for four days after they said they would come and they still hadn't turned up. Four more days he had to wait in those days he was beaten and raped. Even though Harry disliked Voldemort he sent a letter to Draco to ask him to give it to him. The letter to Draco read;

"_Draco,_

_I know that we aren't friends with each other but I was wondering if you could you give Voldemort the other letter please. I need him to read it and answer me as soon as possible. _

_Thanks _

_HJP_

The other letter to Voldemort read;

_Tom,_

_I know you don't like being called that but what could I call you Malvo, Mall, Mally, Voldie, Voldemort or I could just call you Tommy or Tommy boy but I have a feeling that would be a hell of a lot worse. _

_Can you please enter my mindscape so we can talk at night? Just don't look at my memories till I say or I could hurt you. Promise me please that you won't. For some strange reason I don't want to. Promise me please._

_Harry_

_Ps: Can you help me? Please_

At the bottom of the parchment there was some blood that Harry had tried to wipe away while he had been writing, a coughing fit came over him and he coughed up blood.

_**Chapter 2 – Malfoy Manor**_

Draco looked at the letter he received then at the Dark Lord. When he was called forward, Draco handed the letter to his lord quietly. The Dark Lord read it then excused everyone except Severus.

"Ssseverusss" Voldemort hissed at his follower "Tell me where thisss blood comesss from." Severus took a sample and ran several tests before telling his lord the results. "My Lord, this blood comes from one Harry Potter and it was from his lungs. May I enquire where My Lord got this letter and from whom."

"Ssseverusss asss you know Harry likesss to be different. Well he sssent me thisss letter via Draco to give to me. Now if I visssit him in hisss mindssscape will any of hisss injuriesss remain" Voldemort hissed.

"My lord only the most dangerous and life threatening injuries can be seen in his mindscape. That is because he is literally escaping reality. Do you want me to stock up on healing potions?"

"Yesss" Voldemort hissed.

_**Chapter 3 – in Harry's mindscape**_

The room that Voldemort entered looked to belong to a Slithering not a Gryffindor. The walls was forest green, the roof was midnight blue, the floor was navy blue with silver rugs and the chairs was teal green with raspberry red cushions. The bed was situated in the far left. The bed was made of a dark mahogany wood with silver curtains, forest and lime green covers and silver and black cushions and troughs.

When Voldemort looked around he was surprised at the colour scheme of the room. {Harry where are you} Voldemort hissed in parsoltonge.

"T-t-t-tom p-p-please help me it hurts." Harry cried.

When Voldemort found him, he was shocked he found Harry on the bed but he was extremely pale and blood was pooled under him.

{Harry will you give me, Draco and Ssseverusss permission to enter your home so that we can come collect you to help you.}

Harry mumbled something inaudible and a pale blue glow surrounded him then vanished. {Harry were on our way, stay with us, Ssseverusss isss collecting the potionsss.} Then Voldemort retreated from the mindscape.

_**Chapter 4 – Malfoy manor **_

When Voldemort exited the mindscape he looked around. When his crimson eyes landed on Severus he spoke "Ssseverusss go and get asss many potionsss asss you can and fetch them Harry wasss hurt extreamly bad in the mindssscape. It looked like he had been under the craticussss too many times with bleeding whip marksss."

"Yes my Lord. Draco, come you can help. By the may my Lord do you know where Potter lives." Severus spoke gracefully.

"No though I expect that you do or else you wouldn't have brought it up." Voldemort hissed thretingley. "My Lord he lives at 4 Private Drive, Little Whiting. There are anti-apparition wards on the whole street." Severus replied with confidence "the order does not suspect that I am there to spy on them not you they think I spy on you but I don't you can see if you want master."

"No Ssseverusss you can go. If I have any doutsss your offer will still be in play so I may do that but don't try to ssshow me false thingsss. Oh and Ssseverusss pleassse don't try to use legitimus on harry because he can naturally shield itss just that Dumbledork has blocked it along with various other things that he has blocked harry from using. Two were from his parents on was animagus he is a natural animargus the other was metamorphigous i gess he got that when his god father adopted him.

_**Chapter 5 – In the potions lab **_

Severus and Draco were in the potion lab which was situated in the basement because the components for the potions needed the cold and some needed the damp. "Uncle Sev what potions are we getting and where is Harry going to sleep and I don't think hes a potter." Draco stated calmly.

"Well we need skelligrow for broken bones and then we need potions for internal bleading, blood replenishing potions and possibly concussion potions. We also may need potions for fevers. As for where he is going to stay how about the hospital wing until he is healthy enough to leave it. No he probably won't stay there as soon as he can move he will be out of there as fast as he can, like school. How about a guest room. As for that last bit what makes you think that he's not a potter." Severus said softly.

"Well was either Lilly or James a dark elf or veela?"

" No but what does that have to do with anything you know that your father carries the Veela genes that's why you are one but you can't be half Elf and half Veela."

"Well I beg to differ 'cos harry is. He has been since his inheritance last year. I only found out by accident. I walked into my room harry had shared the night before. When I walked into the room harry was changing but he looked different, so I asked him why. He told me why. That was the day he shocked everyone and came to the great hall for breakfast in Slythering colours and robe and asked to be resorted. When Dumbledore asked why, remember he said ask the hat and we did then he was resorted to the house he should have been in in the beginning. Harry then entrusted me what his life was/is like before/at Hogwarts that's why I came to you for a few potions, he needed them. Sev we need to get him out. Last year when he was there his 'uncle' threatened to rape him, you know what happens if that has happened his Veela side will become depressed and try to die killing him. This will happen because he will feel or even believe that he has betrayed his mate. How can we help him if that has happened?"

Severus didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say.

I would like anyone that is up to it to review this and to give me any hints on what to do later on in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Back it the Throne Room - chapter 6

Severus and Draco walked back into the throne room. "My lord, we are ready" Severus spoke in a clear voice, within his hand he had a Black medical bag.

"My Lord, Draco brought up a decent point earlyer. Harry is a half Veela/Elf if he's been raped like he was thretened last year then he will want to kill himself, what will stop him from killing himself."

"I will, Now lets get going."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people I am not sure when I am going to update my story as I have another chapter nearly done. there is a problem though and that is that I am not sure on how to continue it. I may put it up for adoption but I am not sure yet if anyone wants to help me write it and wants to send me hints on what the next chapter may contain please feel free to send me a message and it may turn up in the next chapter.

Mara you are close with everything cept harry doesn't find out bout petunia and as i haven't figured a lot out yet that my still happen but thanks for all the review that i have had.


End file.
